


Fresh Blood

by Wolvez23



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Chase young vampire lord, Death, Hannibal bean vampire lord, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Timid Jack, Vampire AU, Xiaolin warriors are vampire hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a newly turned vampire. This is his journey through a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death in the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic in years, and even then I've written very little. So sorry in advance for any errors you might find. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was blood everywhere. Everything had happened so quickly. Now his parents were dead. Now. He didn't even know what he was. Only that, he was alone. 

The day had been like any other. Jack had been in the basement working on his machines. While the rest of the house was silent. Empty save for him. Thats why it shocked jack when he heard the front door open. His parents were never home this early, if they ever came home it was always late at night.  
"Jackie!" he groaned, wiped off his hands, and went upstairs. "Yes mom?" His mother hugged him and smiled, "happy birthday!" His father brought a cake, "make a wish son." Jack blinked, 'oh how could I forget my own birthday!?' He smiled and rolled his eyes before blowing out the candles. 

Jack had gone back down to the basement, gifts set aside, he was happy that his parents had taken the time to remember him, and thats all that he could ask for.  
Now with an invigorated mood, he got back to work. 

Jack yawned and looked at the clock, "almost midnight. Might as well go to bed." He stood up and stretched, and thats when he heard a crash upstairs and a scream. "Mom must have dropped one of her China plates."  
Jack walked into the kitchen, and everything was in place, and it was oddly quiet, "mom?" He flicked on the lights and looked around, nothing. He went into the living room, agian, nothing. "Must be upstairs. Mom! You okay?"  
As Jack walked upstairs he heard a thumping and gurgling sound. "M-Mom?"  
His palms were sweating, his throat felt tight. Jack slowly stepped onto the second floor and turned the corner. Everything was so dark. He took three steps before stepping in something. "Wha-?" He touched it, it was wet and thick, "what is this. Wish I had my flashlight." He shrugged it off wiped it on his pants.  
Jack walked into his parents room and flicked the light switch on. What he saw, would forever be in his memory. His father was hanging on the side of the bed, throat slit and eyes glazed over, staring straight at him. Jack was frozen, his eyes drifting to a person, hovering over his mom, draining her blood.  
Jack was shaking, tears stinging his eyes. He screamed louder then ever before.  
The person who killed his parents looked up and snarled, "ohh, what's this? A little ruby. And whose skin is like snow. Mmm, you look precious." The man stood, and stalked towards jack, who was frozen in place. The man smiled and touched his check, making him flinch. "No, I can't kill such a rare gem. No, no. I know what I'll do."  
Jack let out a silent scream when he felt a stinging pain in his neck, his blood felt like it was on fire. He jolted before collapsing. The man chuckled, "I have to go now, but I'll find you. No matter where you go. And make you mine." And with a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

Jack was numb yet in pain at the same time. His body couldn't take it, everything went black.


	2. First taste

Jack groaned, his vision blurry, his throat burning. He slowly sat up and looked around. "Oh my head. What happened?" He slowly stood up and jumped. He saw his parents body's, lips blue, eyes glossy. Memories of the events rushing back. 

Jack fell to his knees, "m-mommy. D-Daddy." His lips quivered, tears falling. "I'm alone... Why would someone do this." As Jack mourned a delicious smell hit his nose, his stomach growled and mouth drooled.  
Jack lost all thought, slowly he crawled over to his mother and growled. He sniffed at the blood and liked his lips before jumping at her neck and consuming any blood that was left.  
Jack had grabbed her body, holding her close as he sucked harder. He growled when nothing more came out.  
Jack sniffed the air and went over to his father's body. Latching on, he purred as blood easily poured out. This nectar tasted like nothing he's ever had, he never wanted to let go.  
When Jack drank to his fill he smiled and liked his fingers, "mmm."  
Jack blinked and turned his head, catching a glimpse of what he looked like in the mirror. And it was horrifying.   
His clothes disheveled, hair a mess, his parents blood covered his face and neck, his eyes were pitch black.  
Jack shook and looked down at his hands, "what. Am I?" He stumbled back before sprinting for the basement, "I have to leave, I-I can't stay here." All logic went out the window as he packed a small bag of essentials.  
He ran for the door and grabbed the door knob, "but... Where will I go?" He sighed, and wiped away a tear. Sure jack had all the money he could ask for, but that couldn't replace his parents or his home. 

Jack opened the door, and of course the fates would make it rain. Yet despite it being well past midnight, jack was suprised to find himself able to see clear as day. 

Jack activated his helipack his grandmother had given him and he took off for the city, once there he would rent a hotel room where he would hopefully figure out what's going on.


	3. It begins

Jack looked around the hotel room, "at least this place is cozy." He walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled out a picture frame and stroked the sides. A tear drop fell into the glass.  
"Mom. Dad. I'm so sorry. I wish I told you I loved you more. And now. I can't." He hugged the frame close and sobbed, his throat feeling tight, his eyes burning, "I love you."  
Jack laid on his sides and closed his eye, hoping to catch some sleep, the picture still by his side. 

Jack felt as if his arm was on fire, and at one point, he thought he smelled smoke. He quickly sat up when the pain became more intense, "ah! What the hell?" He looked at his arm and it was almost as red as his hair and it was blistered and bubbly. "W-What happened?" He shot up and ran into the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit he brought along.  
He grabbed some aloe, "having to be prepared because of my albinism actually comes in handy," and he grabbed some gauzes and bandages. He carefully rubbed the aloe on his blistered skin, hissing at the sting, then he set in place the gauzes, before wrapping his arm.  
"There, nice and clean." 

Jack walked out of the bathroom and stretched, "I wonder what happen." He looked out the window and groaned, "oh, it so bright, really bright." He felt like he was getting a headache. He walked over to close the curtains when his hand quickly got red and started to burn. Alarmed he quickly closed the curtains. "Thats never happened before." 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, "what's happening to me, first I..." He couldn't even think about what he did to his parents, "and now the sun burns me much more the usual." He rubbed his arm. "Will I even be able to leave this room." He liked his lips and went over to the desk with a computer. "Maybe I'm sick. Yeah, yeah. Like sun poisoning or something." 

He booted up the computed and searched online. "let's see. Drinking blood, and the sun burns..."  
Jack huffed, "really vampires, come on this is serious, stupid internet." He searched for what felt like hours, nothing but vampires, he's even came across new articles of attacks and the bodies found, that oddly enough, sounded like his parents death. 

Jack started to question everything. 

"Could... Could all this be true. Can vampires actually be real. Living among us?" 

When Jack looked down his hands were shaking, and felt sweaty. He made a fist as he remembered the man who killed his parents, "am I a vampire? Everything that I've read, and the symptoms I've had, it all links the right way." 

Jack leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "If I am, what does that mean? How can I live with this. I can't go outside! I would..." His eyes widened and he softly spoke, "I would have to drink human blood to survive." 

He turned back to the computer, "its crazy, but it is the twenty first century, maybe there are chat rooms, at least this way I might find others, I might find help." Its the easiest way. He could only hope. 

Jack searched and searched, only turning up dumb gothic wanna be websites. So besides his better judgment, he went deeper into the web, and he knew not to come close the dark web, thats never a place he wanted to tread. 

Jack gasped as he believed he finally found something, he pleaded it was. He cracked his knuckles and started typing. 

\- Please help, I am a newly bitten vampire, not even two days yet, and I'm trapped in a hotel room. What should I do?-

To his amazement, he got replies. 

-hello child, I'm sure you are scared, tell me, where is your maker?- 

Jack swallowed. 

-I don't have one. Or rather, he quickly left after he bit me. He. He killed my parents and was gone, I ran and thats why I'm in a hotel.-

It took a moment before the person replied. 

-This is not good. Not good at all. Makers are not suppose to leave the newly bitten for any reason, especially when the cravings start.-

-Cravings?-

-Yes, within the first week of turning, the newly bitten will crave human blood and will go to any links to get it. Tell me child were do you reside?>-

-Shanghai, China-

-you must find one of the vampire lords, each major city has them. And plead your case, beg them to take you in and care for you. Normally what is done is a maker will take the newly bitten to which ever vampire lord they hail from, but in your case, well.-

-Wait, what happens if they don't take me in?-

-They'll kill you.-

Jack sat back, and blinked, "this is too much. Why me? Why is it always me!?" 

-Thank you, and how can I find these vampire lords?-

-When night falls, try and find others, and see if they will take you to their lord, they either will, will ignore you, or will want to fight you. Depends on their mood really, some of us can be pretty rude if you ask me. But anyhow, this might take days, weeks, even months. If your lucky you'll find one feeding, though if they are older they'll be hard to find, if they're feeding wait to approach, because if your not in the same coven they'll think you're a challenger for their kill. But if you don't find any of them feeding look for they're eyes, because they'll have a hint of red around the edge.-

-Okay, thank you for everything-

Jack turned off the computer, "now I have to wait until night." He looked at the wall clock, of course it was only ten a.m.  
"Might as well sleep the rest of the day, going to be a long night." He went over and crawled into the soft bed and closed his eyes.


	4. The lord

Flashes of blood, dead bodies everywhere. A figure not far growling, a devious smile plastered on their face. It was him, it was, Jack. 

Jack flinched awake and gasped. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He glances at the clock, "seven thirty, good." 

Jack gets up and moves to turn on the coffee maker when he pulled his hand away, "can I even drink and eat, am I forever bound to drinking blood?" 

Jack frowned and went to get dressed.  
He purred at the sensation of fresh clean clothes. 

Jack looked outside and saw the sun set. He saw the bustling city, people going home or to their night shifts. "Never realized how big this city is." He chuckled, "guess mom was right to pester dad on building the house in the county." 

Jack frowned and made a fist. He felt tears threatening to fall. "I need to stop crying, mom wouldn't like this."  
He grabbed his bag and left the hotel room. 

When jack exited the hotel he had snagged a map and looked around, "hmm, wonder where I should start?"

He shrugged and just started walking. 

Jack kept looking at the sky, at this time of day he could see the sunlight, at that made him smile. 

Two hours in and nothing, it was now completely dark and he sat on a bench. "This feels hopeless." He groaned and got up. 

Jack decided to walk down a long dark ally. Even though he was a vampire he still was cautious. 

Jack's newly sensitive ears picked up a blood curdling scream. "Bingo." He ran, not realizing how fast he had went, to were he believed the scream came from and came to a stop. 

A few feet away was a vampire, feeding on a man. He was long dead. Jack shook, memories coming back at full speed. 'No, don't think about that, come on jack, get a hold of yourself.' 

Jack waited for the vampire to finish, and he smelled the blood, his mouth started to water, his teeth ache as his canines slowly elongated. 

The vampire looked up and hisses causing Jack to step back. The vampire sniffed the air, "another vampire eh, fuck off, this is my kill!" 

Jack swallowed, "no, I-I don't want him. I-Im a new vampire, a-and I'm seeking a vampire lord." 

The other vampire raised an eyebrow and with a blink of an eye was in front of Jack. 

He grabbed his neck and looked at his bite mark, "yep. Your new alright. Well were the hell is your maker?" 

Jack looked down, "he ran off." 

The vampire rubbed his chin, "very well. Come." The vampire grabbed Jack's arm and rushed off. The only evidence of the two being there was the dead body. 

Jack had a tight grip on the man, his face buried in his chest. 

"Hey newbie, we're here, you can let go." 

Jack slowly let go and looked around. "Whoa." 

They were far from the city, in the mountains it seemed. They stood in front of a mouth of a carved cave. 

"Follow me, and I will show you my lord." 

The inside, didn't appear like a cave at all, it looked like another world. There was tall buildings, beautiful architectures, and even a waterfall. 

"This place is amazing."Jack could help looking around, a huge smile on his face. 

The man smirked, 'master would definitely like this one.'

They had walked up many steps, and in the shadows Jack could catch many cat like eyes looking at him. That had definitely made him nervous. 

When they reach the top they walked into a huge open room were a throne resided. And on that throne was a man unlike jack had ever seen. 

His face screamed dominance, his hair hair was long, he bore armour. Jack was in love and terrified all at once. 

The vampire had kneeled, "my lord, this young man is a newly bitten and his master had fled. He is not bounded to a lord." 

The vampire lord looked Jack over, "this is a dilemma, isn't it." 

Jack's ear twitched, his voice was like silk.

The Lord stood up and walked towards jack. He slowly paced around jack, "and when were you turned?" 

Jack stiffened, his palms were sweating. "H-Hardly two days ago, sir." 

"Do you mind if I see your mark?" Jack shook his head and tilted his head. 

The vampire lord smirked and gently put a hand on Jack's neck, "whoever turned you was not gental, were they jack, I might even say this wasn't consensual." 

Jack sniffled, "no. He had even killed my parents... wait! How did you know my name?" 

The vampire lord stepped back and tapped on his head. 

"Tell me Jack, would you like to join this coven? If you do, you'll be given shelter, safety, and knowledge." 

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat, "y-yes." He looked at the vampire who brought him here and mimicked him, getting on his knees, "yes, please allow me to join your coven." 

The Lord smiled, "very good Jack. Well you should know my name then if your going to serve me." 

Jack looked into his eyes. 

"I am Chase Young. Welcome to my coven, young Jack spicer."


	5. Learning

Chase took it upon himself to personally give jack a tour of his lair. 

"So Jack, tell me about yourself." 

Jack blushed, "well I come from a wealthy family, and I'm sort of an inventor. A genius really." 

Chase chuckled, "a genius eh. Impressive. We need more thinkers here." 

Jack smiled and followed chase down the long steps. Out from the bushes and pillars were diffrent species of wild cats. 

Jack moved closer to chase. "U-Um lord Chase, why are there cats, really big cats following us?" 

Chase stopped, "why Jack, they are your coven brothers and sisters." 

Jack blinked and look back. Chase saw his confused look. "We can shapshift little one." 

Jack had a straight face that grew into a huge smile, "that is so cool! So I can shapshift too! Wait, and you can as well. And is it only cats, or whatever we want!?" 

Chase smiled, "curious one, a true sign of intelligence. You see Jack as your lord I have the power to assign whay animal I want my followers to be. As you can see, I've chose cats. What's up to you is finding the power inside to shift, and this takes awhile to get a grasp. Now as for I." 

Chase stepped back and breath it, in a flash he transformed in a, "dragon!" Jack was blown away, "wow!" He studied Chase. 

Chase growled and lowered his head, allowing Jack to touch his scales.

This action suprised his followers. No one, ever, was allowed to touch him. And the fact that he allowed a newly bitten to touch him. Was simply strange.

Jack smiled and touched the cool scales, admiring the color, "your so beautiful," he said without thinking. 

Chase smiled and shifted back, "why thank you little one." Jack turned red and looked away. 

When the pair stood in the open room he summon for all his followers to come to him. 

Jack could hear a strange humming like sound seemingly coming from no where. He covered his ears and shut his eyes tight. It was such a strange sound and feeling. Oddly enough he felt the need to go to chase. 

Chase put a hand on Jack's shoulder making him flinch, "that is my call, when you hear it and feel it, it means to come to me. Do you understand?" 

Jack slowly nodded. 

"Good." He stepped forward, "everyone. I would like you to meet your new brother, jack spicer," he motioned to jack, "treat him well, he will need your help if he is to live amount us and survive." 

Jack saw them all nod, some were even still in their animal forms. 

"Now on with the scenting ceremony," he looked at Jack, "this is so they get familiar with your scent, and you with theirs." 

Jack nodded and let them sniff his neck. And they would tilt their necks to let him smell them. He was shocked at how diffrent everyone's scents were. One persons would smell sweet, while another person would smell like nature. 

Chase watch from his throne. The boy had accepted everything so quickly and easily. Something that never happens. This boy was special indeed. 

He smiled as he heard Jack purr, he was sure the boy didn't notice. He already has accepted the coven and his family. This would make everything easier.

Jack smiled as some of the other introduced themselves. Generally, they all seemed nice. 

A tap of the shoulder and he turned around and saw the one who brought him here, "I suppose I should introduce myself, I am Edwin, as you'll find with most of us, especially the older ones, our last names are dead to us." 

He out stretched his hand which jack gladly took, "jack. Oh uh, you already knew that. Um, thank you for bringing me here." 

Edwin smiled, "no problem Jack. Its what brothers are for." 

Slowly the other vampire went back to what they were doing. 

Chase appeared at Jack's side, "when was the last time you fed? You look a little weak." 

Jack squealed at the sudden appearance. He looked down and frowned, "when I first woke up." He wiped at his eye, "I-I don't know what happened to me. I became a monster." 

Chase looked at Jack's demeanor. "You'll gain control in time. But until then I shall monitor your feeding, so you don't kill too many people." He didn't tell Jack about the hunters, he wasn't ready for that. 

"Come now Jack, I shall take you to the city were you'll feed." With a snap of his fingers his clothes changed into casual attire. 

It seemed with each passing moment Chase had more impressive tricks up his sleeve. 

Chase signaled to the others that he was leaving. 

Once outside Chase grabbed Jack's waist, making him blush. Hold your breath. Jack didn't have time to question why as with a gust of wind they were gone. 

When the landed Chase let go of Jack, who was coughing. "I told you to hold your breath." 

"What *cough* was that?" 

"We flittered. A very fast, very silent way to travel. Only powerful vampires can do it." 

Jack nodded and looked around to find they were on top of a building. 

Chase leaned agianst the edge and looked down at the people. Jack followed suit, to him the people looked like ants. 

"First lesson, look down at the people, but concentrate. Your eyes should adjust and basically zoom in on them. And it'll be like your right there." 

Jack squinted and strained his eyes. "Just relax yourself Jack." 

Jack breathed and rubbed his eyes, trying agian. It took awhile but he did it. He smiled and laughed, "I'm doing it! Its like I'm right above them." 

Chase nodded, "good." Chase grabbed Jack and flittered to the ground. 

"Now another thing you can do is feel humans heart beats. This will make hunting easier. Close your eyes Jack, and let go of any feelings. Let's your senses take over." 

Jack did as he was told. He slowed his breathing down. He smelled the stale air and listened to the sounds of the city. He heard foot steps of the people on the streets, and soon he heard rhythmic beats and smelled something familiar that made his fangs come out. 

Chase smiled, he was very impressed. This usually takes a vampire many years to accomplish. 

He heard Jack start to growl, and he opened his eyes. They were pitch black.  
"Don't loose yourself Jack. Listen to my voice. You must not allow the hunger to take over." 

Slowly Jack's eyes gained color. 

"Ch-Chase?" Jack blinked and rubbed his mouth, "my teeth hurt." 

"Yes, they'll be sore until you get used to them coming out from behind your canines." 

Chase sensed someone was alone coming close to the ally. "Let me do this kill. The city is too populated for a newly bitten to kill." 

He hid Jack behind a dumpster so he wouldn't be seen. 

Chase was quick and clean with his kill. Jack was suprised to see not a single drop of blood was on him. 

Chase dropped the dead woman in front of him. Chase saw that his eyes turned black and he jumped on the woman. 

Jack had a tight grip on the woman, the wonderful taste of blood flowed into his mouth, filling his empty stomach. This would be his first taste of a freshly killed human. Mush better then old blood. 

Chase heard Jack moan. He walked closer to the boy and watch his actions. Jack had a hold of the dead woman as if someone would take her away. His eyes were closed, and blood flowed onto his clothes. 

"Okay Jack, thats enough." Chase went to pull Jack away when he growled and nipped at Chase. 

Chase frowned at that and grabbed the back of Jack's neck causing him to still and let go. 

"Don't growl at your lord!" 

Jack whimpered and his eyes turned back to his normal ruby red. 

He shrunk back, "I-Im sorry." Tears filled his eyes, "I-I didn't mean to do that." 

Chase sighed and let go of the boy, "I know. But you must learn." 

Chase grabbed the woman and threw her body into the dumpster. "Come on, let's go home. Its almost morning." 

Jack looked up and saw color returning to the sky. 

Jack looked down at his bloody clothes. "Its quiet alright. I'll get someone to make you new clothes. Maybe even teach you how to sew." 

Jack nodded and grabbed onto chase. 

They flittered back to the cave.

The guards of the lair locked up the gates so the sun wouldn't enter. 

Chase showed Jack a spare room, "this is were you can stay until we can get you a room made." 

Jack went over to the bed and smiled, "Thank you lord Chase. For everything." 

Chase smiled, how polite, "your welcome Jack. Sleep well." He closed the door and left Jack to his own devices. 

Jack removed his clothes and flopped on the bed. Which was really soft. 

Before he knew it he was out. Nightmares were gone and replaced by dreams of his new family.


	6. Progression

The sun was setting, the vampire had started to emerge. 

A gental hand shook Jack, he groaned and blinked. Looking over he saw a familiar face. 

"Edwin, good moring. Or er, evening." Jack laughed and blushed, "Thats going to take awhile to get used to." 

Edwin smiled, "Its time to get up." 

Jack nodded and sat up, walking over to a pile of clothes that were laid on a chair for him. He walked behind the shoji and quickly changed clothes. 

Jack wore a cotton tangzhuang suit. He smiled at how it hugged him perfectly. 

Jack came out and Edwin laughed, "judging on how what you're wearing fits im willing to bet Julie came in here in the middle of the day and measured you. That girl cant help herself. Her true passion is sewing. Any new subject brings her joy." 

Jack shivered at the thought of someone coming in his room while he slept. 

Edwin wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder, "dont worry about. You know, im starting to like you. Something about you aura." 

Jack blushed, "I like you too. You've been so nice to me." 

Edwin laughed and the two left Jack's temporary room. 

Jack looked around. The others seemed to be doing a variety of chores and activities. 

"Im taking you to Ahiga. He likes to stay in the forest part of the coven. There he'll teach you some basic skills." 

The pair approach a suprisingly thick forest. 

Jack looked up at the tall trees when he felt something sharp at his neck. 

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead," a raspy voice whispered in his ear. "Lesson one, always keep your guard up. Always." 

The person pulled away and Jack sharply turned around.

The man was tall and tan. He had long black hair and wore what Jack could tell was traditional Navajo clothes. 

Jack stepped back, this man was intimidating. He swallowed, "y-you must be Ahiga." 

The man nodded, "you are right young one. And I will be your teacher for today." He looked over at Edwin, "you may leave Edwin. I can take this from here." 

Edwin nodded and patted Jack's back, "good luck. You're going to need it." 

That just make Jack more nervous.

Edwin left and Ahiga looked back at Jack. Ahiga studied him. "You are frail. Not a warrior at all." He touched Jack's head, "but your mind. It is your strong point. If you find yourself in battle. You must use that." 

"What we are going to work on is your ability to sneak up on prey. This will be vital while hunting and in battle. I will go hide and you will try and find me without alarming me of your location. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." And with that he was gone in a blink of an eye. 

Jack thought of what to do. This was such on the spot work. He thought back to the nature shows he used to watch and how wild cats on the hunt woukd get low and slowly approach pray." 

Jack smirked and got low to the ground and smelled the air. He remembered Ahiga's scent, how he smelled like sand and pine trees. He turned the direction of the scent and walked slowly, being as quiet as he could.

Jack looked up in the trees and saw a shadow. He squinted and saw that it was an owl. 

He kept walking and shivered. He heard dirt shift on his left. He stopped and jumped into the bushes landed on Ahiga. 

Ahiga grunted and his eyes widened. He got up and brushed himself off then started laughing. "Very good Jack! I wasn't expecting a newly bitten to catch me. Especially on their first trail. You impress me." 

Ahiga hugged Jack close. "Keep up the good work and you'll find your place in the coven." 

"Thank you." 

"Now! Let's work on agility." 

_______________________________________________________

A few hours passed and Jack laid on the ground panting hard. Agility had been hard, Jack's legs not used to the amount of work put on them. 

Ahiga was sitting next to Jack. "You did well. But you must work on you speed. Every vampire can scale the land quickly. You must find this inner power. And perhaps with alot of practice and in years to come you'll be able to flit." 

Jack look over at Ahiga, "I thought only powerful vampires can flit." 

The man laughed, "I can tell you have power locked up within you Jack. You are special."

Jack sat up, "really?" 

Ahiga nodded, "yes. No newly bitten has ever been able to track as you did. And you were the fasted newly bitten I have ever seen. Normally newly bittens give away their positions and trip over themselves. But. Not you."

Jack looked over at the waterfall. "Wow." 

Edwin jumped from the tress and in front of Jack making him scream. 

Edwin laughed, "so, how did training go?" 

Ahiga rolled his eyes, "it went better then expected." 

Edwin raised an eyebrow, "oh. Well Lord Chase will be pleased to hear that. Come on Jack let's go." 

Jack got up and bowed to Ahiga, "thank you for being my teacher." He ran to Edwin side and the two walked off. 

Ahiga hummed, "that boy. Good things will come. But not before the darkness." He went into a cave that he called his home within his home. 

______________________________________________________

At midnight there was a bonfire. And around there was cats on top of each other resting. And other vampires sitting on carved logs.

Edwin had convinced Jack about his first day of training. At first Jack was nervous bit quickly grew a smile and told his tale. 

Chase was sitting on a wooden throne. He smiled as he watched Jack. 

Jack sat down when he finished. And another vampire stood and bowed to Chase. "My lord, in events of a new brother among us. May I tell the tale?" 

Chase sat up and nodded, "very well Chao." 

The man smiled and looked at Jack through the fire. 

"It was 1,5000 years ago. Peace was spread through through land. Our lord was young. He was still human. Our lord was a protector of the people, along side Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan, his brothers in arms. Together they were invincible." 

Chao slowly crawled to Jack, "but, our lord wasn't happy. His brothers were stronger than him. He needed to get more power. Enter. Hannibal Roy Bean." The vampires around Jack growled and hissed. 

"Hannibal promised our lord power unlike anything he could gain as a human. So, our lord dwelled on it. Each day he saw his brothers get more powerful and even more praise. They left him in the dirt. So one night. When the moon was full he went into the woods. Hannibal's voice echoed in the trees. Our lord agreed. He felt fangs digging into his neck. His body went limp and he fell to the ground! His form changed and shifted! The sickening sound of bones cracking echoed in the woods! Hannibal had tricked our lord! He changed him into a vampire! But his form was a dragon! Hannibal had laughed at our lord and disappeared." Jack shivered and looked at Chase who was frowning.

"Chaos had rained down on our lord. When his brothers had found him they didn't see our lord as their brother anymore, all they saw was one of the monsters they hunted. Our lord didn't have the heart to fight back. He ran as fsr as he could before his blood lust took over and he fed from an entire village. In his haze he found a cave. That cave became this very coven. He had vowed vengeance agianst Hannibal. And in those early years he watched his former brothers. He watched their lifes. As they got married. As they had kids. And as they died. Our lord felt lonely in his cave, so he would track down the greatest warriors of their time and would offer them immortality. Not one declined. Over time his coven grew to be the largest and most powerful in the vampire realm. No one dares to test the power of the clan of Chase Young!" Everyone cheered, "especially Hannibal Roy Bean!!" Cheers and shouts grew louder and vibrated agianst the cave walls. 

Jack smiled softly and looked at Chase who nodded at him, making him blush. 

Chase stood up and raised a hand causing everyone to go quiet. "Now my children it is time. Let us go forth and feed." 

Everyone hissed, eyes turning black. "Remember, dont cluster into the same cities." He told them but more so towards Jack. 

At the sound of feeding Jack felt his eyes change and fangs poke out. Edwin grabbed his shoulder making him growl. 

"Whoa now Jackie, its just me." 

Jack flinched and pulled away, "o-oh no! I-Im sorry. I cant really, um, control that... sorry." 

Edwin through up his arms, "he now. Its alright. I understand." 

Jack had notice they were alone. "Whoa they really go fast dont they." 

Edwin laughed, "yeah. I expect some of the older ones are already in Japan by now." 

Jack's eyes grew, "wh-what!? But.. but it hasn't even been five minutes! I mean, I knew we were fast, but, that fast!" 

Edwin smiled, "yep. Come on. I know this small village in the mountains where we could feed from them all and no one will notice." He noticed the look on Jack's face, "But we won't, that won't look good on the clan. But an isolated place is a good place to train." 

Jack wrapped his arms around Edwin and the two were gone.

Chase stood at the entrance. His arms crossed and he smirked. "Jack..." 

A lioness came up and rubbed her head against his head and purred. "What's that Julie?... Yes, he is different...You did what last night," Chase laughed, "you're lucky he's a heavy sleeper than.... mate? No, that boy couldn't possibly be my mate." 

The lioness shifted and smiled, "oh but my lord, I see the way you look at him. And, you need a mate. You might have a family in all of us, but you're still lonely." Julie put a gentle hand on Chase, "I want you to be happy my lord. And I haven't seen you smile this much in ages." With that she left to feed. 

Chase sighed, "A mate..."


End file.
